MLP: Singing Stars
by Darkshadow2k7
Summary: A set of famous songs sung by your favorite MLP characters in both FiM & EqG.
1. Song 01: Batty

Batty

Sung By: Nasir as Lucas Lebeau & Fluttershy as Flutterbat

Song Sources: Super Ponybeat - Batty (ft. Odyssey) ( watch?v=4onyvQRhVZE) & Super Ponybeat - Batty [Cantervania Remix] ( watch?v=j_rfRddczw0)

(Opening Intro)

Lucas: I'm going to drain you of your colors. You are the apple of my eye.

Flutterbat: I'm going to stalk you into darkness. Make you run away, make you run afraid of the night.

Lucas: I'm not the friend you once knew. Search your heart you know it's true.

Flutterbat: There's no time to say goodbye. This will be the end of your life.

Lucas & Flutterbat: I've gone batty, Lunatic under the moon. I've gone batty, Once I sink my teeth in it'll happen to you! I've gone batty, Lunatic under the moon. I've gone batty, Once I sink my teeth in it'll happen to you!

Flutterbat: How red and juicy you are to me. As if you're waiting for my bite.

Lucas: My insanity has a flavor. Heavenly and sweet, nectar of my terrible life.

Flutterbat: I'm not the friend you once knew. Search your heart you know it's true.

Lucas: There's no time to say goodbye. This will be the end of your life.

Lucas & Flutterbat: I've gone batty, Lunatic under the moon. I've gone batty, Once I sink my teeth in it'll happen to you! I've gone batty, Lunatic under the moon. I've gone batty, Once I sink my teeth in it'll happen to you!

Lucas: I'm not the friend you once knew.

Fluterbat: Search your heart you know it's true.

Lucas: I'm not the friend you once knew.

Fluterbat: Search your heart you know it's true.

Lucas: You thought you were rid of me

Flutterbat: A mistake as you will see

Lucas: I'll just wait for one more time

Flutterbat: For my darkest thirst to arrive!

Lucas & Flutterbat: I've gone batty, Lunatic under the moon. I've gone batty, Once I sink my teeth in it'll happen to you! I've gone batty, Lunatic under the moon. I've gone batty, Once I sink my teeth in it'll happen to you! I've gone batty, Lunatic under the moon. I've gone batty, Once I sink my teeth in it'll happen to you! I've gone batty, Lunatic under the moon. I've gone batty, Once I sink my teeth in it'll happen to you!

(Song Ends)

Lucas: That was a beautiful duet, Flutterbat. I didn't know you have such a wonderful voice. I'm going to drink some blood. Care to join me?

Flutterbat: Of course, Lucas. Um…do you have any apples?


	2. Song 02: Louie the Fly Jingle

Louie the Fly Song (Mortein Jingle)

Sung By: Sonic Skychaser, Mane 6 & Sunset Shimmer (Background singers)

Song Source: Classic Louie the Fly Commercial ( watch?v=QcO2UlIMkpo)

Sonic: Louie the Fly, I'm Louie the Fly. Straight from rubbish tip to you. Spreading disease, with the greatest of ease. Straight from rubbish tip to you. I'm bad and mean and mighty unclean. Afraid of no-one, 'cept the man with the can of Mortein. Hate that word Mortein. (Does a dying fly sound)

Mane 6: One spray and Louie the Fly,

Sunset: Apple of his old mother's eye was Louie,

Mane 6: Poor dead Louie, Louie the Fly

Sunset: A victim of Mortein.

Mane 6 & Sunset: Mortein.


	3. Song 03: You Gotta Believe

You Gotta Believe (PaRappa the Rapper)

Sung by Sonic Skychaser , Mane 6, & Vinyl Scratch

Song source: watch?v=0s7cntB6ljQ

Vinyl: Yo yo yo! Check this out! It's party time! Party time! In the house! Everybody, I'm wondering how you're feeling out there! Are you feeling good? We're gonna put on a show out there for everybody. Check this out! Somebody say ho!

Audience: (Ho)

Vinyl: Say ho! ho!

Audience: (Ho Ho)

Vinyl: Say ho! ho! ho!

Audience: (Ho Ho Ho)

Vinyl: Now scream!

(WAAAAAooooo!)

Vinyl: Everybody say ho!

Audience: (Ho)

Vinyl: Say ho! ho!

Audience: (Ho Ho)

Vinyl: Say ho! ho! ho!

Audience: (Ho Ho Ho)

Vinyl: Now scream!

(WAAAAAooooo!)

Mane 6: Whatcha gonna do when they come?

Sonic: I gotta redeem!

Mane 6: Whatcha gonna do when they come?

Sonic: I gotta relieve!

Mane 6: Whatcha gonna do when they come?

Sonic: I gotta receive!

Mane 6: You gotta do what? You gotta do what?

Sonic: I gotta BELIEVE!

Vinyl: Yo yo everybody, just check out the way I live everybody!

Sonic: Yo yo everybody, it's the time you've been waiting for, here's the party!

Vinyl: O, oh! O, oh! Here comes the dude, and now he's running up and down the street with the juice

Sonic: Sunny's my life She's like a dice I can't tell which way she'll turn till I spice!

Vinyl: Whatever trouble he's is, he just gets up and begins, it ain't a problem for the man

Sonic: But I went through it like that, because I want it like that, no other difference, is the fact!

Mane 6: You gotta do what!?

Sonic: I gotta redeem!

Mane 6: You sure about that!

Sonic: I gotta relieve!

Mane 6: You gotta do what!?

Sonic: I gotta receive!

Mane 6: But most important,

Sonic: I gotta BELIEVE!

Mane 6: Whatcha gonna do when they come?

Sonic: I gotta redeem!

Mane 6: Whatcha gonna do when they come?

Sonic: I gotta relieve!

Mane 6: Whatcha gonna do when they come?

Sonic: I gotta receive!

Mane 6: You gotta do what? You gotta do what?

Sonic: I gotta BELIEVE!

Vinyl: H to the E to the R to the O, and here comes your hero HO! Here we go!

Sonic: P to the A to the R to the A, Parappa's the name I rap everyday

Vinyl: Now it's time for the ruff phat night, and let's all pump up the night

Sonic: Breakin' out was the name of the game for me, you, you, you and you!

Vinyl: What's his name? He grew up in this town. Check this out Come on and bring it down!

Sonic: Kick punch chop, I got the funky flow, M.I.X. the flour into the bowl

Mane 6: You gotta do what!?

Sonic: I gotta redeem!

Mane 6: You sure about that!

Sonic: I gotta relieve!

Mane 6: You gotta do what!?

Sonic: I gotta receive!

Mane 6: But most important,

Sonic: I gotta BELIEVE!

Mane 6: Whatcha gonna do when they come?

Sonic: I gotta redeem!

Mane 6: Whatcha gonna do when they come?

Sonic: I gotta relieve!

Mane 6: Whatcha gonna do when they come?

Sonic: I gotta receive!

Mane 6: You gotta do what? You gotta do what?

Sonic: I gotta BELIEVE!

Mane 6: Whatcha gonna do when they come?

Sonic: I gotta redeem!

Mane 6: Whatcha gonna do when they come?

Sonic: I gotta relieve!

Mane 6: Whatcha gonna do when they come?

Sonic: I gotta receive!

Mane 6: You gotta do what? You gotta do what?

Sonic: Somebody say ho!

Audience: (Ho)

Sonic: Say ho! ho!

Audience: (Ho Ho)

Sonic: Say ho! ho! ho!

Audience: (Ho Ho Ho)

Sonic: Now scream!

(WAAAAAooooo!)

Sonic: Everybody say ho!

Audience: (Ho)

Sonic: Say ho! ho!

Audience: (Ho Ho)

Sonic: Say ho! ho! ho!

Audience: (Ho Ho Ho)

Sonic: Now scream!

[Audience cheers]

Sonic: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Everybody! and don't forget! You gotta believe! Thank you! Alright, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!...


	4. Song 04: It's Not Easy

It's Not Easy (Pete's Dragon)

Sung by: Rainbow Dash & Soarin of the Wonderbolts

Soarin: He has the head of a camel, the neck of a crocodile

Dash: It sounds rather strange

Soarin: He's both a fish & a mammal. And I hope he'll never change. 'Cause it's not easy. To find someone who cares

Dash: It's not easy to find magic in pairs

Soarin: I'm glad I found him. I love him, I won't let him get away. 'Cause it's not easy.

Dash: You say the head of a camel, the neck of a crocodile

Soarin: And the ears of a cow!

Dash: It's clear that friends can be different. Yes, I understand you now.

Soarin & Dash: It's not easy to find someone who cares. It's not easy to find magic in pairs.

Dash: Now that you have him, hold him. Treasure him from day to day. It's so easy. Life is lollipops & raindrops with the one you love. Someone you can always be with. Argue & agree with.

Soarin: Climb the highest tree with.

Soarin & Dash: It's not easy to share somebody's dream. It gets easy when you work as a team

Dash: You've got to tend it, fan it.

Soarin: That's what I plan to do. Oh, I had one friend by my side...Now I have two...Him & you...

Dash: Him & me...

Soarin & Dash: And it's so easy.


End file.
